


Песни архипелага

by Herber_baby17



Category: OXXXYMIRON, РУССКИЙ РЭП
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bipolar Disorder, Bisexual Female Character, Complicated Relationships, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Mental Health Issues, Все сложно, Русский | Russian, русские реалии
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/pseuds/Herber_baby17
Summary: Вы встречаетесь больше года, но то, что происходит между вами, трудно назвать полноценными отношениями.





	Песни архипелага

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arisu_aiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu_aiko/gifts).



> Мммм, как классно вернуться на фикбук из дайри, например.  
> В общем, Фарамирон довольно популярный отп, поэтому ловите текстовый визуал их фемок. Просто потому что они меня разбудили среди ночи и сказали: пиши! ООС не ставлю, потому что они вроде бы как бы и не существуют даже, так что хоуп ю инджой)  
> Ах да, тут все пафосно, аллюзорно и от первого лица, с кучей отсылок на мировую культуру. Кто найдет больше, тому подарю хрустальную слезу:)  
> Если очень интересно, стихотворение лежит здесь (огромное спасибо его автору за вдохновение): https://cheyzheon.livejournal.com/27552.html
> 
> PS Глориана - женская вариация имени Глеб, ну вы поняли)

 

 

_Однажды Земля была молода, моложе, чем я и ты._  
Кометой по миру летит беда — и те, кто сильней беды.

 

Тебе кажется, что хуже быть не может.  
В восемнадцать не может быть такой популярности. В восемнадцать ты должна таскаться по клубам и прожигать жизнь на максимальной скорости, ведь это уже легально. Но ты: а) таскаешься по клубам и б) прожигаешь жизнь на максимуме, потому что так проще. Проще закрывать глаза, не смотреть на весь этот ебаный пиздец, на то, как твоя вагонетка, вместо крутого и веселого поворота на американских горках, срывается и летит в пизду.   
Как и твоя жизнь.

Кто это сказал? Что за бред? Въебать с локтя шутнику!

Тебе восемнадцать и ты счастлива! Твои попытки пробиться на музыкальный олимп наконец-то увенчались не подобием, а УСПЕХОМ. У тебя полные клубы, и ты популярна. Плевать на хейтеров, ты не задаешь тона, ты и есть МОДА.  
На тебе овечья шуба и размазанные тени. И ты выступаешь в одном белье. А что? Публика тащится, твои песни перестали быть твоими, перед концертом ты сама видела строки-татуировки. Ебать, популярность в 21 веке выглядит изумительно.

Но это лучше наркотиков - улыбки братьев из династии, новый бит, вскруживший тебе голову, отсутствие мыслей в принципе. Ты горишь ярко, что еще тебе надо в твои девятнадцать?

Они все летят к тебе, беспечные мотыльки, влекомые твоим суицидальным зовом. Они все хотят прикоснуться к вечному, к прекрасному, а ты стараешься не замечать очевидных вещей. Зачем? Ты спокойно можешь позволить себе концертную площадку, но ты специально берешь клубы. Из-за атмосферы, разумеется. Братья качают головами, когда ты не видишь, но - ты видишь. 

— Нельзя повторяться, — однажды между сигаретами и песнями делится с тобой сокровенным знанием Макс. — Зашквариться сейчас еще хуже, чем выпустить негодное дерьмо.

Ты соглашаешься на вечеринку каких-то «культурных» мажоров из Афиши, просто так. Нет, не так.Ты идешь туда за хайпом и вдохновением.

И встречаешь ее.

  
Мира красивая и роковая. Она вся соткана из темных углов (опасность! опасность!) и сложной поэтики древних миров, о которых ты даже вскользь не слышала. Мира — это совсем другой уровень. У тебя тревожно дергаются все ниточки, но ты так привыкла закрывать глаза в детстве, когда было страшно и правдиво, что сейчас хочется зажмуриться, но авось не проходит.

Ты вспоминаешь дремучую шутку парней про косяки Зевса — Гера смотрит очень пристальным взглядом. Мать тоже смотрела так на тебя. А ты даже не знаешь, почему вдруг вспомнила её. Может быть, Мира такая умная, что вокруг неё все резко умнеют и тупеют одновременно?   
Иначе почему ты не можешь подойти к ней и сказать, что её творчество тебе интересно? Все это так глупо и несерьезно.  
К тебе клеятся редактора и сочувствующие — они все в отутюженных рубашечках, с идеально дорогим парфюмом, с идеально подстриженными затылками, а тебе интересен только один человек в комнате. Да что с тобой такое сегодня?

Ты шатаешься по залу, скалишь зубы максимально искренне, обещаешь подумать над интервью и фотосессией (отголоски прежней жизни), а потом приятнейшим способом заканчиваешь вечер в углу, укрывшись за огромным вазоном с розами. Удачное расположение столика закрывает тебя от остальных и ты выдыхаешь в свой стакан с бакарди.   
На тебе пиджачок «Шанель» и сережки «Каррера И Каррера», конечно же не твои, родители на лето укатили в Испанию, а ты удачно зашла за старыми вещами. Мать будет в бешенстве, разумеется. Интересно, напишет ли заявление в органы? Интересно, отец подарит ей новые, раза в четыре дороже, этих? Если бы она захотела, он бы ей серьги с марсианскими камнями достал. Зачем ты вообще полезла за огороженную территорию снова? Ты поклялась не переступать заветного бордюра. Твоё здесь — только желание утопиться в бокале.

Розы пахнут одуряюще, когда она подсаживается к тебе. Сама приходит на твой тихий, мысленный скулеж. Внешняя атрибутика взрослой и беспечно-пленительной жизни.

Вблизи она еще прекраснее и, надо полагать, опаснее. 

Она ставит перед тобой бутылку розового шампанского и хищно улыбается.

— Томного вечера, — оговорка выдает тебя с головой, но она звонко смеется. Вечер уже давно перешел в стадию личных контактов, поэтому каждый ищет себе компанию по вкусу. Ты не позволяешь мыслям уйти глубже. 

— А я почти решила, что бездарно потратила время на этот жалкий симпосий, пока не увидела вас, Глориана, — она разливает шампанское в бокалы, которые сама же принесла. — Негоже вам тут в одиночестве закалять характер крепкими напитками, давайте сыграем на публику, — жидкость пузырится и проливается через край. Очень велик соблазн сделать вид, что ты брезгуешь и вообще ты неприступная барышня, которую не так-то легко развести на разговоры о личном. Но Мира улыбается тебе как-то робко, и в то же время очень искренне, она доверяет тебе свое волнение. Естественно, ты ведешься на это, заправляешь выпадающую из прически прядь и приободряюще улыбаешься ей в ответ. 

— И что ты предлагаешь? — тебе нет дела до высоких эпитетов и выканий в ее сторону. Раз она пришла сюда с дарами, значит ей тоже интересно, а значит, нет нужды притворяться. 

— Для начала надо выпить! — она поднимает бутылку и пьет прямо из горла. Шампанское проливается на её неприлично дорогое платье от Тома Форда, но ей настолько похуй, что она даже не смотрит на пятно. А ты смотришь на неё и не можешь отвести взгляд. Она сделала то, чего не делал никто — разрушила свой ореол неприступности и таинственности. И всё это ради тебя. 

Мир смазывается до красного пятна помады на горлышке бутылки. Ты пьешь залпом, повторяя за ней. На её губах улыбка — твоя улыбка. Метафорически, разумеется. Ты пьешь и теперь её черед поглощать тебя взглядом.

— Ой, как-то нехорошо получилось, — быстро выдыхает она, — кодекс требует официального знакомства, - она протягивает свою ладонь. Длинные, угловатые пальцы без украшений, маникюр максимально незаметный. Даже необычно как-то, но ты не колеблясь, пожимаешь её маленькую, сухую ладошку. 

— Мира Федорова, империалистка и узурпаторша филологического мира, поэтесса, — у неё очень крепкое рукопожатие, как у мужчины. 

— А также лингвистическая террористка, — смеясь, добавляешь ты. Только ленивый или глупый не слышал сейчас о ней и о том, что она сделала с привычной системой лингвистики, а в частности, с общепринятой манерой стихосложения (она не изобрела велосипед, но манера построения рифмы изменилась очень сильно, и в то же время упростилась). Это тянет на больше, чем просто песенки писать, а потом бубнить их в микрофон под музыку. Но твоя Каллиопа не обращает на это никакого внимания, кажется, ей действительно интересно сейчас быть с тобой. Ой, сказать, что тебе это льстит — не сказать ничего. Ты писала свои первые песни, держа под рукой томик её стихов. Она вообще настолько яркая и необычная, невозможно поверить, что на жизнь одного человека пришлось так много событий — и Оксфорд, и эмиграция, и ментальные проблемы, и талант, черт возьми! 

— Имеет ли смысл называть моё имя, раз оно уже было озвучено? — о да, ты откровенно флиртуешь с ней. Дерзость взялась не от алкоголя, а больше от её близости. Очень редко нам выпадает возможность пообщаться со своими кумирами тет-а-тет.

Она хохочет, ты не промахнулась!

— Но все-таки? — она хитро щурится, чуть наклонив голову и разглядывая тебя через пузырьки в бокале. Вроде как играется, а вроде как из праздного любопытства.

— Глориана, — просто отвечаешь ты, облизывая губы, - Яххотеп, героиновая принцесса в луи виттонах, — ты тупо цитируешь свою подпись в био твиттера. А собственно, почему бы и нет? 

— А как мне вас называть неофициально? Можно узнать секрет от звезды? — ямочки на её щеках хитро подмигивают тебе. — Обещаю, я тоже поделюсь чем-то сокровенным!

— она клятвенно поднимает ладонь и с чувством прижимает другую к своей груди.

Ты пялишься как идиотка.

— Аня, — губы шевелятся сами, ты даже не отдаешь себе отчет в том что происходит. — Для самых близких мы решили, что можно просто Аня, - в конце концов, она только формально для тебя чужая.

— Неожиданно, — хмыкает Мира, — даже не знаю, какой такой подробностью могу Вас заинтересовать, — ты смотришь на нее как на ненормальную. Человека её уровня должны все на руках носить, а она пока дала одно интервью и то на развлекательной передаче. Поймать ее с откровением — и можно смело ждать апокалипсис.

Единственное место, где она может что-то рассказать о своих инсайдах — её шутливые прогулки на рэп баттлы, да и тем нельзя верить на слово.

— Я могу потребовать оплату позже? — ты чуть прижимаешь голову к плечу, получается слишком игриво, а тебе бы хотелось, чтобы она восприняла это не как шутку или элемент флирта.

Но она расправляет плечи, вытягивает спину неестественно прямо и смотрит тебе в глаза:

— Разумеется, — ты не веришь ушам. Вот так, просто?

— Но у меня встречный вопрос, — ты задираешь подбородок, предвкушая подвох и она не заставляет тебя усомниться:

— Глориана — это настоящее имя? — и говорит она так, будто ничего не обычного не произошло. Вообще-то ты не любишь говорить о своем имени, как раз таки из-за родителей, но ей же можно, верно?

— Да, мать, вроде как, университет закончила, — иронизируешь ты, но заметив её взгляд, замолкаешь. Она неестественно серьезна. Ты разрушила момент? Что? ЧТО?

— Знаешь, Глориана это, ведь, не просто имя, у него древняя и сложная этимология. Тебе кто-нибудь говорил? — она смотрит так, словно тебе три, а не девятнадцать.

Потом, только через пару месяцев ты узнаешь, что она терпеть не может, когда кто-то начинает при ней хуесосить своих предков. Это удивительно, потому как со своими она общается настолько натянуто, что там даже от воздуха можно порезаться. С ней никогда не было легко и просто, но тем интереснее игра, правда?

— Мы никогда это не обсуждаем, свой бэкграунд лучше держать под подушкой, —она протягивает тебе шипящий бокал. Ты цепляешь тонкую ножку ногтями и пристально смотришь на нее. Какая забота, подумать только! А как быстро ты заглотила наживку? Слишком быстро.

— Рядом с пистолетом, да? — она щелкает тебя на раз-два. Ты нервно сглатываешь. У нее не глаза — айсберги. Какого черта ты позволяешь ей так командовать собой?

— Забавно, потому что я знаю, — её улыбка истончается до красного шрама, но противостоять её зову ещё труднее, чем жить нормальной жизнью. Ты подаешься вперед и выдыхаешь прямо в ее губы:

— Знаешь что?

Она хитро щурится и двигается навстречу, твои зрачки сейчас могут утопить весь мир в себе. Угроза столкнуться носами, губами, лицами реальна как никогда, но она наклоняет голову в последний момент. Её рука заправляет выпавшую из прически длинную светлую прядь:

— Королева фей, — она отстраняется и забирает из твоих рук бутылку, ты смотришь на неё так, словно не понимаешь, где находишься.

— Твое имя, — напоминает, делая очередной глоток. Твои скулы предательски розовеют под ее пристальным взглядом. Тепло обрушивается на тебя внезапно: сначала лицо, потом послушно рокочет сердце, затем жгут закручивается в животе, а между ног становится преступно влажно. Ты сдвигаешь их и, конечно же, она замечает этот жест. Она поразительно много замечает. 

«Бабушка, бабушка, а почему у тебя такие большие глаза?»

Феей тебя когда-то называла мама. Давно, в прошлой жизни.

Черт.

Ты выходишь из транса уже дома, когда стоишь под душем и вместо теплой воды на тебя льется холодный тропический ливень.   
Ты задыхаешься, хотя не тонешь абсолютно. Она взломала тебя, как будто перед ней была задачка для пятиклассника, а ведь ты так старательно выстраивала вокруг себя такой образ, что последовательность фибоначчи должна быть легче. 

Но твоя реакция говорит об обратном.

У Миры нет ученой степени по социологии, педагогике или другому психологическому дерьму, просто она любит доказывать всем, а в первую очередь самой себе, что она чего-то стоит.

Ты не готова валить к её ногам украшения с камнями с других планет, но готова слушать её часами. Она околдовывает тебя не хуже ведьмы из пряничного домика.  
Ты ведь абсолютно взрослая и полностью отдаешь себе отчет в поступках, ты знаешь к чему ведут такие встречи, чем это может закончится, но всегда так тянет прыгнуть в неизвестное, в надежде отрастить крылья по дороге вниз.

Ты говоришь себе нет, в надежде уберечься от очередных шрамов и очередного альбома про разбитые сердца и ожидания. 

Мироздание послушно кивает в ответ.

  
Ваши дорожки расходятся, а ты даже не успела попросить её номер. Она очень ценит личный подход. А ты благоразумно решаешь, что все закончилось и отправляешься откатывать тур по стране. Он выжимает из тебя почти всю энергию, поэтому вернувшись, тебе срочно требуется подзарядка. Ты отдыхаешь дома, шопишься, встречаешься со своим вроде-как-парнем, который у тебя так давно, что вы уже как группа “Гражданская оборона”. Вы знаете друг о друге так много, что смысл в разговорах иногда отпадает вовсе. Ты чувствуешь к нему какие-то бетонные чувства, это все настолько естественно, что можно даже не говорить о них. Автоматическое «люблю», «целую», «выеби меня». Узел в груди тревожно ёкает, когда ты случайно роняешь стопку книг со стула, а на тебя смотрит её серьезное, немного грустное лицо, с первого попавшегося тома. Так не должно быть, и ты сама это понимаешь, но он уже вмурован в тебя. У вас с ним разные тусовки, возможно, потому что, ты больше гуляешь с парнями из династии, иногда выходя на околомузыкальную площадку, в то время, как он крутится в мире моды и светских раутов. У тебя физическое неприятие таких мероприятий, спасибо бурному детству.

Нет, ну конечно же ты родом из достаточно обеспеченной семьи, можно уже, наверное, сказать, даже богатой? В детстве мать делала всё возможное, чтобы снобы с Рублевки оставили её номер в памяти своих телефонов, вы с братом только и делали то, что играли примерных детей для своих родителей. Ты хотела заниматься танцами, но вы пришли к обоюдному соглашению и, в итоге, тебя отдали в модельное агентство. Твой успех был локальным, но он был твоим первым учителем. Потом, конечно, отец решил, что ты слишком заигралась, и, лишив тебя всех денег и надежд, выгнал из дома. Хотя, ты подозреваешь, что влияние на его «решение» оказала даже не мать, а скорее, будущее репутации в их кругах, и плевать, что ты хотела не просто показывать чужую одежду, а создавать свою. Но ах, ах! Репутация молодого дизайнера, как сложно удержаться от шуток про гондоны и Киру Пластинину. Всё лето ты жила в коммуналке, оплачивая комнату той мизерной суммой, которую получала, работая в магазине каких-то типа «элитных» шмоток. Ты тоже успела насмотреться на жизнь в разных ее проявлениях. 

Тогда ты твердо решила поступить в МГУ, и выйти оттуда уже другим человеком. Почти всё сбылось. Всё то время, что ты недосыпала, таская с собой старые школьные учебники, пока тряслась по дороге в метро на работу и обратно, тебя поддерживала ненасытная злость и желание пойти дальше всего этого. Доказать отцу и матери, что ошиблись как раз таки они, а ты — нет. Это было твое первое взвешенное и осознанное решение. Но на первую зарплату ты не удержалась и купила тогда только вышедший томик её стихов. Ты читала их взахлеб, рассказывала на вступительных и, всё равно, не могла поверить, как она смогла разглядеть твою боль, даже не зная тебя лично?  
Но это было так давно, что лучше и не вспоминать. Алесь, наоборот, любит вспоминать то время. Вы познакомились на вписке в честь дня первокурсника в общаге МГУ. Он тогда был на втором курсе и учился на журфаке, как и ты. Вы легко нашли общий язык, несмотря на разницу в возрасте. Но именно он вдохновил тебя взяться за музыку серьезно. Ты бесконечно благодарна ему за это. 

Но вы живете вместе так долго, словно не пара, а хорошие друзья, у которых привилегия на совместный секс. Вообще-то ты ему не изменяешь, но на публике надо поднимать занавес. Прошлое удачно научило тебя примерять на себя личину другого создания, потому что правда способна нас разрушить. Особенно, в твоем шумном деле.  
Поэтому ты вроде как эпатажная нимфоманка, которая не может определиться сколько мужчин ей нужно для счастья, или достаточно «сквирт шампанского в лицо» сделать? В любом случае, это работает, а большего тебе не нужно.

 

***

 

Ты снова встречаешь ее через плюс-минус полгода на какой-то мажорной тусовке, куда тебя затащили братья из династии. Не то чтобы это ваш круг общения, но иногда надо позволять кольцам вашей орбиты соприкасаться с чужими, чтобы дать ложную надежду остальным, что вы такие же, как они. Но это иллюзия. И ты прекрасно осведомлена, как работает высшее общество, и что надо делать на светских раутах. Спасибо за милое детство, мам.

Вы успешно мимикрируете под обывателей вечера, и всё чудесно, ты даже позволяешь себе ненадолго увлечься очередным зайчиком, пока не спотыкаешься об её ядовитый взгляд. 

Она — дикая орхидея, а ты отнюдь не Микки Рурк. Она — венерина мухоловка, а ты бабочка, влипаешь в неё крыльями, хоботком, всей своей сущностью. Она засасывает тебя, а ты млеешь от такого безграничного доверия и удовольствия. Ты позволяешь себе расслабиться в её присутствии. Она ничего не делает, только наблюдает, чуть зажмурившись. Она — дикая кошка в полуденную дрему. 

А кем же для неё являешься ты?

Ты танцуешь для неё в полумраке. Отблески хрусталя кружатся вместе с тобой, тебе так легко, что кажется, еще немного, и ты взлетишь над бренностью бытия. Ты дорогое стекло, как и люстра над потолком, но ты настолько погружена во всё это, чувства смешиваются — радуга отражения. Ты пьяная и счастливая Она одарила тебя улыбкой — вот как мало тебе надо для счастья. Она смотрит представление, которое ты с радостью даришь ей. Рядом с тобой оказываются другие мальчики, мужчины. Вы целуетесь, сталкиваетесь языками, оглаживаете руками друг друга, но это шоу исключительно для неё, и ты держишь это в подкорке. Танцующие существа плюс наркотические вещества? Правильно тогда АТЛ сказал: «Все мы пускаемся в этот блядский пляс».

О, ну конечно, ты знаешь о ней всё, что она позволила узнать про себя. Но кое-что ты поняла сама — она любит смотреть на что способны другие ради нее. На что способна ты — не знаешь даже ты сама. Но ты рискуешь, ставишь всё, что у тебя есть на красное и проигрываешь.

Не вечер, а пещера горного короля какая-то. 

Мираж распадается, ты беспомощно оглядываешься в её сторону. Твоя вечная золушка. Кто же в этих глупых сказках ты?

Пару часов спустя ты просыпаешься в чьём-то люксе, окруженная месивом из мужских рук, спин и молодых тел. Мужчины в твоей жизни всегда носили какую-то печать протеста, но эта шалость зашла слишком далеко. В какой-то степени ты рада, что ни черта не помнишь об этой ночи. Ты буквально протискиваешься наружу, тебе кажется, что их слишком много, а тебя слишком мало. Но даже в полумраке ты замечаешь, какие они все неестественные для тебя. Эти манекены со следами ногтей, помады, конечно же красной, зубов, иногда поцелуев. Это не ложе любви, это больше смахивает на древний языческий ритуал. Всё слишком реально и слишком неправдоподобно. Ты смаргиваешь воспоминание и оборачиваешься. У твоих ног призывно выброшен спасительный луч света из соседней комнаты. Рядом валяется твоё искрящееся платье. Блёстки на нем загадочно хранят молчание и лишь томно вздрагивают, когда ты подбираешь платье и шагаешь навстречу свету. 

Она ждет тебя на другой стороне, и это так символично, что первый порыв — рассмеяться. Потом — разбить её лицо, желательно об угол той самой кровати, а потом — напиться ещё раз. Но в голове гулко и пусто, ты предстаешь перед ней такой, какую она и хотела увидеть — абсолютно беззащитной, голой, открытой для неё. Вся в синяках и следах от пощечин, с черными струпьями туши на бледных щеках, с кровоточащей губой вместо размазанной помады. Истерика, одним словом.

Но Мира спокойна. Она сидит в кресле у входа в номер. Рядом с ней стакан с водой и полотенце. Ей точно нравится то, что она видит, пусть она старается показать заботу и участие, ты не понимаешь как всё обросло такими подробностями и почему всё это случилось из-за неё. Не будь её тогда, вечер мог принять настолько обыденно-повседневную форму, что экран бы тупо ушел в затемнение. Но она реальна, как никогда. Какого черта она вообще здесь делает? Она же ушла? Она сидела и смотрела на всё это или просто слушала? Мозг плохо соображает, а из-за вопросов кружится голова и подкатывает тошнота. Кажется, если ты начнешь отвечать хотя бы сама себе, то начнешь вспоминать, а ты не уверена, что хочешь нырять во всё это. Возможно, позже, но не сейчас. Пожалуйста, только не сейчас. 

Тебе вроде не больно, сложно делать анализ собственной физиологии, когда главный процессор барахлит. Проще всего отдаться на милость богу из машины. Сценарий такой: ты выходишь в третье лицо и отстраненно наблюдаешь за всем со стороны. По крайней мере, в шахматах ты ничего не можешь сделать, пока противник не сделает свой ход. И ты ждешь. И пялишься на неё, не в силах сказать всё это. 

Ты смотришь на неё, а она пожирает тебя глазами в ответ. Дежа вю?

_«Бабушка, бабушка, почему у тебя такие большие глаза?»_

В её глазах бурное море, и ты захлебываешься в его бирюзе. Влага смывает черные разводы с лица, пока она заботливо укрывает тебя полотенцем и прячет в ванной. Как удобно проводить светские тусовки в гостиницах, приходит шальная мысль, пока она умывает тебя, купает, вытирает, обнимает. Ты обмякаешь в её руках, но она не дает тебе даже этого. Она приказывает одеться, и ты послушно напяливаешь платье, одна бретелька оторвана, белье, наверное, где-то в спальне, но туда ты отказываешься заходить. Она заставляет тебя выпить какие-то таблетки, и ты надеешься, что смерть от её рук будет быстрой. 

Она набрасывает на тебя свой пиджак. Ты послушно льнешь к ней, пока она запихивает твой клатч к себе в сумку. Вы вместе едете к ней домой, потому что у тебя до сих пор стучат зубы, и ты не можешь выговорить даже её имя. Она продолжает гладить тебя по голове и прижимать к себе, пока её шофер деликатно молчит всю дорогу. Она, впрочем, тоже. И только дома, захлопнув дверь, она тянет тебя куда-то вглубь комнаты, и ты неуклюже ступаешь следом. Она не отпускает твою руку, даже когда стягивает с тебя платье. Тебе, в какой-то степени, интересно что будет дальше. Но она укладывает тебя рядом с собой на кровать. На ней рубашка с длинным рукавом и брюки, но она не снимает их, а лишь крепче прижимает тебя к себе. От нее тянет морской водой и пряностями, странное сочетание. Она такая теплая, а ты дрожишь, хотя вас надежно укрывает её огромное пуховое одеяло. Истерика, застрявшая где-то в горле, не рассасывается, но по крайней мере, больше не мешает тебе дышать. 

Под рокот её голоса ты засыпаешь. Она рассказывает тебе старые сказки, где ты принцесса, которую похитил дракон, а вместо рыцаря тебя спасла другая принцесса. Она рассказывает тебе, почему древние греки давали власть женщинам только в Спарте. Она рассказывает, что дала тебе свои таблетки, у неё не было выбора. Ты забрала у неё выбор. Она рассказывает тебе, почему люди никогда не смогут быть свободны. Но ты уже спишь, и снится тебе океан, полный китовых песен и грустных русалочьих глаз, полный хрустальных башен и искрящихся бриллиантов, а еще существо с глазами цвета морской волны. Оно наклонилось к тебе, чтобы прошептать это на мертвом языке безумия, а ты могла только неумолимо ощущать лишь наступление океана.

Ах, если бы ты только могла услышать её тогда...

 

***

 

Новый этап твоей жизни окрашен яркими переменами, и она всему виной. Вы расстаетесь с Алесем, это грустное, но рациональное решение, и ты объясняешь ему причины. Он не понимает тебя, но отпускает. Тебе страшно, но дышать намного легче, хотя он не принуждал тебя ни к чему такому. Тот вечер слишком сильно довлел над вами, так что даже если отбросить Миру, это все равно случилось бы. Непонятно как так она позволила тебе остаться рядом с ней, но ты счастлива. Гормоны странная штука, но сейчас ты и сквирт, и шампанское, и тебе кайфово, как никогда. Вы постоянно переписываетесь, ты боишься выпустить из рук телефон. Это смахивает на какое-то поклонение ожившему богу, но ты не можешь остановиться. И ты видишь, как её это заводит. Но она очень сдержанна, и ваш «роман» протекает в лучших традициях семиклассниц. Вы переписываетесь постоянно, у вас уже есть свои общие шуточки, поэтому когда ты ловишь в её твитах эти шутки, ты всё ещё не доверяешь себе, вдруг это сон? А когда она признается тебе, что ей нравится твой голос, ты заваливаешь её аудио сообщениями, просто потому что можешь и хочешь сделать ей приятно.

Она посылает тебе свои упоротые селфачи, а ты в ответку кидаешь стикер с ней же из нового стикерпака. Сентябрь всё ещё горит, а она даже не полезла к тебе с цветами.   
Вы говорите обо всем, кроме того, что случилось той ночью в отеле и наутро после в её квартире. Тебе, оказывается, есть о чем поспорить с ней. Она выдает тебе целый список трущобного андера, а ты в отместку заваливаешь её треклистом печального Пабло тура Канье. Потому что андер андером, а на вершине задержаться тоже надо уметь.

И паузы вовремя ставить. Она молчит почти день, и ты боишься, что сделала что-то непозволительное, что обидела или разочаровала её, но на следующее утро она предлагает тебе отужинать вместе с ней.  

Невозможно удержать свое обжигающее счастье в руках, когда ты читаешь это. Вы переписываетесь, ты заваливаешь её аудио вопросами. Она не выдерживает и отправляет тебе ответ в таком же формате, где ты слышишь только «пошли на свидание». Два часа ночи, а ты катаешься по кровати и закрываешь лицо подушкой, чтобы повизжать от радости. А потом ты нервно проживаешь день, дожидаясь вечера. Вы встречаетесь на парке культуры, и она отвозит тебя в какое-то супер элитное место, где ты точно ещё не была. Тебе очень сложно притворяться, что вы просто пошли в пафосный ресторан «обсудить дела». С ЛГБТ в этой стране всё плохо, но вы осторожны. Вас провожают в специально огороженный кабинет, где никто вас не потревожит. Ты очень благодарна ей за то, что она все продумала.

— Интересное место, — говоришь ты, потому что молчать нет сил, а она явно не собирается первой заводить разговор.

— Очень тихое, — говорит она, пока официант помогает ей разместиться за столом. — Как договаривались, — кивает ему и дожидается, пока тот уйдет.

— Ты всегда решаешь за других? 

Она смотрит на тебя и усмехается: 

— У меня замашки императрицы, да? — ты смеешься, это уже золотая классика, как ни крути, этот панч против неё. 

— Надеюсь, ты удивишь меня сегодня, — и вроде бы надо заметочку черкануть в голове серьезную, но это же Мира! Она же такая уникальная! Она позвала тебя на свидание!

— Почему свидание? — решаешь сменить тему. — Это было неожиданно.

— Правда? — она подает тебе белоснежную салфетку. — А мне казалось, ты тоже хотела этого? Можем всё отменить и разойтись по домам, но что-то мне подсказывает, что ты этого не сделаешь, — ямочки опять подмигивают тебе с её щек.

— Потому что?

— Потому что ты пришла сегодня, и такая обворожительная, — от комплимента у тебя мурашки по спине, почему ты так и не научилась принимать все это, как должное?

Возможно, всё дело в том, из чьих уст ты слышишь его. И продолжаешь слушать. И сомневаться в реальности. Блядь, да потому что так просто не бывает! С Алесем вы говорили так много, что даже вместо похода в кино вы продолжали разговаривать. И у тебя тряслись коленки, но чтоб вот так, как с ней, нет. А с ней ты как будто на радуге и на единороге несешься навстречу чему-то. Ты очень надеешься, что хорошему.

Официант удивительно быстро приносит заказ, и ты бросаешь на неё удивленный взгляд. Она, конечно же, угадала всё — и лосося под творожным соусом, и белое вино к рыбе, и даже с десертом не прогадала. Только сейчас ты понимаешь, как сильно проголодалась. 

— Иногда мне кажется, что ты знаешь обо мне преступно много, — лосось божественный, как мало надо для счастья, оказывается! Вкусная еда и любимый человек!

Она болтает в бокале воду (её машина ждет вас на парковке), задумчиво следит за бурей в стакане, но так и не смотрит на тебя, когда отвечает:

— Просто люблю делать выводы.

Вы едите молча, иногда прерываясь на отдельные реплики. Наверное, это не похоже на идеальное свидание, но тебя всё устраивает. Даже, когда она предлагает покинуть ресторан, ты готова ко всему, кроме этого:

— Куда тебя отвезти?

Ты таращишься на нее в немом оцепенении. Серьёзно? Это скоро уже войдет за правило. Игра «угадай, где твой проёб»?

Вы садитесь в машину, и ты называешь адрес квартиры. А что, собственно, тебе ещё делать? Спасибо хоть за это. В машине очень тихо играет музыка, но обида заглушает даже её. Что опять ты сделала не так? А ведь когда-то ты могла въебать взбесившему тебя человеку бутылкой по голове, и было охуенно. А теперь ты сидишь рядом с ней и продолжаешь сглатывать единственно разумно-уместный вопрос сейчас: «какого хуя???»

Мира молчалива и задумчива, ощущения, словно ты пялишься на фотку с обложки её книги. Чем ближе твое жилище, тем сильнее ты понимаешь, что грузиться бесполезно. Нечеловеческой силой воли ты заставляешь себя забить на всё это. В конце концов, да, всё верно, можно просто пялиться на её книги. Уж тогда она не сделает тебе больно.

Не больнее, чем сейчас.

Она останавливается у подъезда. Дом — карикатура пушкинской эпохи, но тебе нравится квартира, и мало соседей, и дворик очень закрытый — это очень важно для Москвы. В голове было столько идей, пока вы были в дороге. Серьезно, от стартануть кому-нибудь в гости, потусить в клубе или на вписке, до банального завернуться в одеяло и не высовывать нос ближайшие сто лет. Да, блядь, ну кто зовет на свидание девушку, а потом так кидает её?! Ты поворачиваешься к ней.

— Спасибо за вечер и еду. Немного не то, на что я надеялась, но тоже неплохо, — Мира смотрит перед собой, вцепившись в руль. Вот бы узнать, о чем она там думает?

— Прости, — глухо говорит она. — Ты достойна большего, чем всё это, но пока лучше всё оставить так. 

— Ой, да брось! Сначала ты предлагаешь мне выпить и сыграть на публику, заставляешь втюриться в тебя, как какую-то мамолетку в кумира подъездов, а теперь бросаешь вот так прозаично, хотя бы слова подобрала необычные! Свои древнегреческие поэмы, что ли, или рифмы-восьмиугольники, сука, да хоть бы прикоснулась ко мне! Я же живая, и у меня есть чувства, в том числе и к тебе! А ты даже посмотреть мне в глаза не можешь! — под конец тирады ты уже просто орешь на неё. Да какого хера?! Ты дергаешь ручку двери, но она никак не открывается. Ты поворачиваешься к ней и встречаешь напор её пухлых губ. Она вкладывает в поцелуй всё то, что нельзя донести словами. Вы исступленно целуетесь, и, кажется, время застыло в этом моменте навсегда. По крайней мере, ты отчаянно желаешь этого. Но потом вам приходится отстраниться. Она с судорожным вдохом, ты — с разочарованным стоном. Вы тяжело дышите, но тебе удается выдать емкое «ебать». Она поворачивается к тебе, протягивает руку и нежно поглаживает большим пальцем твою щеку. То, что она стирает разводы от туши, как и то, что ты расплакалась, до тебя доходит не сразу. 

— Все будет, — обещает она, — но не сегодня. Очень хочешь возразить, но она кладет палец тебе на губы. — Пожалуйста, потерпи.

И ты смиряешься с тем, что на всё есть её воля. 

 

 

***

 

 

Ты периодически живешь то в Питере, то в Москве, и тебе классно. У неё в столице есть своя квартира, но ты попадаешь туда не сразу. Она удивительно настойчива в своем желании тренировать твою силу воли. К тому же она часто мотается в другой город. Официально Миро живет в Питере, но есть вопросы, которые можно решить только в Москве, отвечает она однажды на твой вопрос. 

Конечно, отношения на расстоянии это полная дичь, но привязать её к батарее ты не можешь, а так хочется. Она проверяет твою силу воли, но в рестораны больше не приглашает, да и, как оказалось, тебе больше в кайф самой готовить для неё. Проводя время с ней, ты пополняешь свой вокабуляр, твой книжный горизонт расширяется и углубляется исторически (она заставляет тебя), ты смотришь авторские фильмы, и, конечно же, вы вместе изучаете все направления в музыке, какие только доступны вам. Она незаметно вылепливает тебя себе под стать. 

И только спустя два месяца вы делите вместе постель. 

 

***

 

  
Вы встречаетесь больше года, но то, что происходит между вами, трудно назвать полноценными отношениями. У тебя новый тур, и время буквально расписано по минутам, у нее — встречи, съезды, какие-то серьезные мероприятия, о которых она, естественно, тебе не говорит, но ты видишь по оттенкам её одежды, как меняется тональность вечера. Она не разговаривает с тобой о том, чего бы тебе не хотелось услышать и в то же время, она ковыряет твои старые шрамы в надежде увидеть призраки прошлого. Ты покорна и кротка, как ягненок. Ваши игры пугают тебя в глубине души. Все может измениться в долю секунды. 

Вот твое сердце — игральный кубик.

И ты доверяешь ей — кидай. 

Вы делаете парные татуировки — обещание и подтверждение истинности ваших чувств. У тебя зачеркнутая А (анархия), у нее — колесо сансары. Ты мятеж, ты буря поколений, она — самый древний символ на земле. Ты смеешься сквозь слезы, которые она никогда не увидит в твоих глазах. Жить проще, когда чувств нет вовсе, — приходит как-то, после изматывающего концерта, странная мысль.

Твои песни обретают большую глубину, ты экспериментируешь со звучанием, скоростью читки, эффектами и на выходе получаешь «Фосфор». Парни хвалят и обнимают тебя, они-то прекрасно знают как ты дрочишься над музыкой.

Дома пусто и уныло. Вы не живете вместе, хотя так было бы удобнее, но отнюдь не проще. Вещи всегда усложняют нам жизнь, и ты разумно предпочитаешь не делить всё на ноль. Ожидания — это обманка, ты не ждешь от нее миллион алых роз и признаний в бесконечной любви на выходе из подъезда. Это для других, для беспечных и юных. С ней ты повзрослела слишком быстро. 

Вечером мелкий пишет сообщение в телеграме с кучей стикеров. Вы никогда не говорите с братом об этом напрямую, но он понимает тебя. Его бытовой треп сейчас для тебя важнее, чем её присутствие. 

Нет, её присутствие тоже важно, но она — золотая рыбка. 

В конце концов, откуда ей знать, что нужно творческому человеку после нескольких месяцев непрерывной работы над альбомом в студии? 

Ты усмехаешься своему отражению на поверхности холодильника. Мир гораздо больше и глубже, чем мы даже можем представить. Она отравила тебя слишком сильно, тебе нужно противоядие. Ты пишешь ей, она предсказуемо молчит в ответ.

Это значит, что сейчас решается судьба какой-нибудь империи. Может быть, даже твоей. А может она опять встречается с бывшим?

Честное слово, иногда совсем не понимаешь, в какую игру ты с ней играешь? В шахматы? Тогда почему у тебя на руках карты? 

Значит, вечер безраздельно принадлежит тебе. Ты достаешь белое вино и включаешь итальянскую музыку. Людовико Эйнауди ловит твое настроение с первых октав.

Тебе сейчас не нравятся собственные мысли, но говорить себе правду надо. Даже если это слишком больно, всегда лучше ты сам, чем обстоятельства. 

Ты смотришь ретроспективу в своей голове — как глупо и обычно всё вышло. Ни о какой любви и речи быть не может. Она использует тебя, и ты прекрасно понимаешь это, но девочка из хорошей семьи, которая творит дичь, это скорее ошибка, чем формальность. Твой протест — это больше, чем клеймо татуировки на локте.   
Решение — лезвие ножа, которое она приставляет тебе к горлу. Вы никогда не обсуждали обстоятельства вашего сближения, а может стоило бы?  
Все это сейчас кажется таким незначительным отчего-то. 

Пару месяцев назад тебе надоело играть по её правилам. Конечно же, ты играла по её правилам. Быть рядом с ней — только так. Она иногда может молчать несколько недель, и даже не оставлять записок, когда куда-то уходит. Конечно, ты знаешь, что у нее проблемы с головой на порядок выше остальных, ну и что? Ну и что с того? Ты искренне верила, что делаешь выбор сердцем, а не пробоиной, которая досталась тебе в наследство от детства. Конечно же, ваши тусовки соприкасаются, и у тебя есть телефоны её друзей. Ее «близких друзей», которым она зачитывает стихи, которых восхваляет в каждом интервью, и к которым она обращает свои горящие глаза. Тебя это бесит, но Мира — дикое животное. Приручать её, значит заново учиться жить. Ты выхаживаешь её, прячешь от беспокойного мира (забавно да?). Сейчас она опасна ещё больше, чем обычно. Илья честно говорит тебе оставить её, пока не станет лучше, но кем ты будешь, раз сможешь так спокойно бросить её в такой момент?

Она молчит несколько недель, а потом однажды ты просыпаешься под её крики. Она швыряет посуду в тебя, пара тарелок не долетает, запутавшись в мягком плену одеяла, пара кружек разлетается на осколки над твоей головой. У тебя в волосах стеклянное месиво осколков, на щеке порез, а в глазах непонимание. Все это так знакомо тебе, что ты даже щипаешь себя за руку. Кровь капает на простыни, и, кажется, только тогда она замирает. Ты медленно выбираешься и идешь к ней, успокаиваешь, баюкаешь. Иногда вы меняетесь ролями и непонятно, кому от этого легче? 

А потом, спустя пару дней, ты срываешься и едешь в какой-то клуб, даже не сказав ей. Ты мешаешь алкоголь с таблетками на чьем-то языке, и тебе кажется, что шарик обиды и злобы сдувается. Ты танцуешь, ты смеешься, ты — сама жизнь. Но прежде, чем ты оступаешься ещё раз, она появляется на пороге клуба, и подобно deus ex machina спасает тебя. Снова. На этот раз на ней нет грима хищницы, но на тебе алеет клеймо собственности. 

Но разве у интеллектуальной собственности есть особый знак?

Рядом с ней ты эволюционируешь, перепрыгивая сразу несколько пролетов. О, ты способная ученица. Конечно ты слушаешь её, когда она рассказывает тебе историю обожествления Александра Македонского, и почему он всю жизнь бегал от своей матери. Ты слушаешь её ницшеанские мотивы в песнях и спрашиваешь про аллюзии в творчестве. Ты всегда спрашиваешь, а она обожает отвечать. Слушать её речи — значит предаваться интеллектуальному разврату. 

Однажды ты делишься с ней этой мыслью, и она так громко смеется, что у неё выступают слезы на глазах. Она настолько живая и настоящая сейчас, ты замираешь. Этот момент — навсегда в твоей памяти. Её огромные голубые (искрящиеся) глаза, её шутливая улыбка, её орлиный нос с горбинкой, растрепанные волосы и бокал вина в руке. Вся она настолько родная, у тебя ёкает в груди осколок льда. 

Ты становишься ближе к той девочке, что когда-то ради любопытства пошла на вечер, изменивший всю жизнь. Она тоже чувствует это, конечно же. 

Ты первая ускользаешь в спальню. Она ловит тебя на пороге комнаты, она оплавляет тебя жаром объятий, и ты покорно отдаешься ей. В который раз.

Она говорит тебе:

— Я хочу посмотреть, — и от её голоса, от всего, тебя прошивает молния понимания. 

Ты устраиваешь шоу исключительно для нее (в который раз). Ты выскальзываешь из объятий и идешь к кровати. Одежду долой, бельё нет. Пусть смотрит так, в конце концов, она сама решила не касаться тебя. 

Без неё была бы только грязь?

Она напряженно следит за твоей рукой, костяшки побелели — так сильно она вцепилась в подлокотники кресла. Но сцена отлично освещается, и зритель все видит. Больше тебе и не нужно. Тебе надо очень мало, и ты умоляешь её рассказать хоть что-нибудь. У нее хриплый голос, пока она читает тебе Т. С. Эллиота. Ты никогда не думала, что будешь кончать от «Бесплодной земли» в её исполнении, но Мира это буквально каждый раз преодоление каких-то непостижимых границ.

Она не всегда так холодна и равнодушна к тебе. Ты утешаешь себя тем, что её болезнь контролирует её гормоны. Иногда она посвящает тебе столько времени, что можно даже не лететь на Бора-Бора. Она дарит тебе шмотки, украшения, какие-то вещи, книги, поцелуи, ласки, удовольствие. 

У вас разница в возрасте девять лет, и как бы ты не убеждала себя, что это не важно, это очень важно. Она смотрит на мир иначе, чем ты. И тебе иногда очень сложно её понять. Однажды она игнорировала тебя полтора месяца, просто так, потому что ты не ответила на её звонок. Тот период особенно тяжело тебе дался, ты похудела как минимум килограмм на пять, не говоря о пневмонии, которую ты подхватила, пока курила на улице в одних спортивках.   
Конечно, ты разумно решила направить свою энергию в творчество. Это лучше, чем орать и бить посуду. Ребята из династии уже достаточно окрепли, теперь это видно даже тем, кто недоверчиво щурил глаза, вы — семья. Вы индивидуалисты, у каждого своя планета, галактика возможностей и идей. Ты яростно мучаешь телефон, пока строчишь песни. Материала слишком много, злости еще больше. Но ты упорно бегаешь курить на улицу, и упорно продолжаешь кидать ей аудиосообщения. Конечно же, всё заканчивается тем, что ты падаешь в голодный обморок, к которому добавляется температура и недосып. Окончательно, ты приходишь в себя через несколько дней, и мерещится всякое, но сил не хватает даже на то, чтобы запомнить картинки. Джимбо приходит чаще, чем другие. Вишну тоже заглядывает, говорит, что у Макса появилось окно, и он тоже скоро заскочит. Ты ждешь его почему-то больше остальных. А потом проваливаешься в сон. 

Просыпаешься от кошмара, в котором Миру задушил её бывший, а ты (в её теле) беспомощно смотрела на это. Во сне в море была красная вода, а с неба капала голубая кровь. Вы плыли в лодке, пока он не начал душить тебя (её). Дурацкий, липкий кошмар, после которого хочется закрыться в душе. Ты действительно липкая, и от тебя пахнет потом, лекарствами, всё это неприятно, но тебе легче. Удивительно.

— Я беспокоилась, — говорит демон в её обличье. Ты смотришь на неё и не понимаешь каково это быть ей? Тебе кажется, что сон продолжается, но это не так. Она доказывает это, взяв тебя за руку.

— Аня, пожалуйста, скажи, что не сердишься на меня, — слово такое интересное подобрала: «сердишься», как в детстве, когда папочка отправлял извиняться перед мамой.

Но режет тебя сейчас не это, а ее тревожное «Аня». Она так редко называла тебя этим ласковым именем-обманкой, что сейчас ты веришь — это не сон. Она чувствует горечь, сожаление, тревогу за тебя. 

Конечно же ты хочешь ответить ей. Сказать, какая она сука, раз довела тебя до такого, сказать, что ты ночами не спала, хотела нанять детектива, лишь бы ты хуйни не наворотила, но вовремя встретилась с Евстигнеевой. За что ей спасибо, так за то, что помогла снять розовые линзы с носа. Иногда Мира — это не Мира, а голодное жерло вулкана, и сколько б ты не кидала в него вещей, эмоций, ему всегда будет мало. Все-таки болезнь это граница, за пределы которой тебе никогда не зайти, как бы ты ни старалась.

Конечно же, ты хочешь ответить ей, но приступ кашля скручивает тебя надвое. Теперь болеешь ты, и по всем правилам она ухаживает за тобой. Парни не против, у них и свои дела есть, не только у тебя идет запись альбома. Тебе приятно её внимание и забота, хотя ты понимаешь, что опять играешь для нее какую-то роль, где она свято верит, что спасает несчастную девочку от ужаса российских больниц. То, что она сейчас больше времени проводит в Питере тебе как-то не приходит в голову. Мира всегда любит сложные игрушки. И квесты она проходит им подстать. Но мираж исчезает, тебя выписывают, и вот все снова на своих местах. Горит и комната, и ты, а она льет на тебя керосин.

Ну, у вас же изначально не планировалось долго и счастливо, о чем ты вообще? Но ведь так хочется, так хочется…

Ты в отчаянии даришь ей томик Лотреамона, она кивает и говорит спасибо. Это значит, что она его уже прочитала, а ты ошиблась. Размах её эго не знает границ, ты в бешенстве покупаешь ей Вергилия, она принимает книгу с улыбкой и отвечает таким подарком, смысл которого до тебя доходит спустя только пару лет — она дарит тебе «Уловку 22» Джозефа Хеллера. Ты покупаешь ей Вирджинию Вулф и Сильвию Платт, она замечает твое отчаянье и направляет тебя — Данте Алигьери и Нагиба Махфуза. В конце концов, ты не выдерживаешь и приносишь ей, вручаешь прямо в кровати, потрепанное издание пьес Теннесси Уильямса, среди которых ты аккуратно оставляешь закладку на странице, где начинается «Кошка на раскаленной крыше». В тот вечер она читает, нацепив на нос очки, а ты уходишь на кухню и пишешь, пишешь, пишешь. Невыносимая боль появляется когда-то тогда.

Ты слишком юная или слишком взрослая? 

Никогда не бывает слишком.

 

 

***

 

 

Решение — это лезвие ножа у твоего горла. Но ты принимаешь его, и выживаешь.

Вы расстаетесь полюбовно, через пару недель, потому что ты вынашиваешь это решение, как мать ребенка. Тебе важно понять, что она — это яд в твоем организме, а ведь так хочется прожить достаточно, потому что тебе есть, что еще сказать. Ты записываешь альбом и ставишь все точки, проводишь финишную прямую. Ты сбрасываешь кожу и выходишь в мир открытая, живая, иная. 

Тур по стране здорово отвлекает тебя от мыслей. Иногда вы выступаете вместе с Максом, и ты с удивлением замечаешь, как легко и хорошо рядом с ним. А однажды кто-то говорит тебе, что он отменил пару концертов, чтобы смотаться в больницу тогда, потому что слишком хорошо знал тебя и твое окружение. Мира тогда всех знатно удивила, наверное, тебя больше всех. Но Макс тоже был там. И ты очень благодарна ему за это.  
Макс такой искренний и взрослый, даже не верится, что он существует! Тебе хочется быть с ним постоянно. Он не напрягает тебя, он любит тебя любую, он просто любит тебя. Вы проводите вместе слишком много времени, ты предлагаешь записать пару песен для твоего альбома. Он соглашается, ты посвящаешь ему «Без меня», он дарит тебе «Фелицию». Его строчки — это искусство иного порядка, иного уровня. Он признается тебе со всей искренностью, на какую способен:

_«Только для нее я без лица красив, с изнанки псих»._

Очень сложно понять, как надо реагировать на это правильно. С ней — ты подбирала эмоции, ведь от этого зависело, останешься ли ты рядом. Ты колеблешься, а он просто обнимает тебя и говорит:

— Не заморачивайся, Ань.

Такие простые слова, простые жесты, но в них столько смысла, столько заботы. Сколько любви ты даришь ему, об этом могут написать только буддийские монахи. 

Ты даришь ему море, а узнаешь, что внутри плещется целый океан.

О, Господи Боже.

Ты даришь ему океан, ты даришь ему правду о себе. Но Макс выслушивает тебя молча, не перебивая, а после обнимает, пока ты по-детски глупо плачешь у него на плече. Но

со слезами выходит боль, а с его руками в тебя возвращается жизнь. 

Ты берешь таймаут на какое-то время. Паблисити, пресса, тусовка, все гадают куда ты подевалась? 

Парни из династии дарят голодной публике свои релизы, у Макса даже выходит небольшая документалка. Ты даешь небольшое интервью, которое урезают до пары строчек.  
Вы вместе, но связь у вас не похожа на другие твои отношения. Тебе не надо судорожно проверять телефон, а он просто доверяет тебе. Этого достаточно. Твой гештальт наконец-то закрыт правильно. Ты больше не маленькая девочка, которая боится остаться одна в комнате. Ты больше, чем маленькая девочка, которую лишили мечты слишком рано и которой пришлось выживать самой. Твоя душа больше не костер, не яростное пламя, но без него — она мангал. Так или иначе, вы находите друг в друге недостающие пазы, которые идеально подходят под ваши разъемы. Ты не требуешь от него ничего, особенно любви, и вот чудо! Ты получаешь всё сразу. Твой апргейд настолько силен и заметен, что альбом заставляет всех заговорить о тебе. Ты называешь его Пинк Флойд в легкой ностальгии по той версии «тебя», какой была год назад, пару месяцев назад. И кем стала сейчас. Победила ли ты своего дракона? Нет.

Но не обязательно убивать дракона, чтобы выйти победителем.

 

 

***

 

  
Вы встречаетесь на презентации твоего альбома. Разумеется, ты замечаешь её. Сильно похудела, синяки под глазами, но выглядит она безупречно. Этот бурлеск для публики тебя не проведет. Ты с удивлением констатируешь, что внутри больше ничего не обрывается рядом с ней. 

Разумеется, вы расстались не полюбовно. Она просто перестала тебе отвечать, а ты перестала набирать ее номер. Наверное, однажды, ты позвонишь сама и скажешь, что тебе тоже жаль. Но ты ведь никогда не сделаешь этого, правда? Имеют ли смысл такие отношения, где один партнер исчезает в порыве чего-то, а другой механически продолжает слушать гудки? 

Но вы, конечно же, никогда не были партнерами. 

Но она пришла на этот вечер для тебя, хотя вы обе прекрасно осознаете, что былого не вернуть. Тебя все поздравляют, еще бы, такой размах в столь юные годы! 

Она дарит тебе книгу, обещаешь развернуть подарок дома. Она грустно кивает и поздравляет с

 

— Это прекрасно, мне понравилось так много, что не могу выбрать любимую композицию. Ты больше не королева фей, ты стала истинной

 

Ваша местная шутка, горько вспоминаешь

 

— Значит ли это, что наступил Золотой

 

Вы смотрите друг на друга. Ты видишь колесо Сансары на руке, она знала! Она всегда всё знает раньше

 

— Пожалуйста, — просишь ты, — в последний раз, скажи правду. Кого ты видишь перед собой сейчас?

 

Она отпивает шампанское и одаривает долгим молчаливым взглядом.

 

— Тебе до сих пор это нужно? 

 

И ты понимаешь, что нет. Грустно улыбаешься, киваешь ей и уходишь. Некоторые ответы лучше не вытаскивать на свет, даже если очень хочется…

Ты приносишь домой легкую грусть, и только потом, почти заснув, вспоминаешь о подарке. Разворачивая обертку, ты ожидаешь чего угодно, даже гвозди, но все прозаичнее.

А может и нет, это же Мира, в конце концов.

Книга. Юкио Мисима «Золотой храм».

Разумеется, она подписала ее для тебя:

  
_«Мне казалось, что ослепительное великолепие действия непременно должно сопровождаться ослепительным великолепием слова»_

  
Ты читаешь это, и понимаешь, что давным давно отпустила её. Как странно, но она сама — как благовоние, пряность в храмах, нестандартно, необычно. Ты была одурманена ей, а теперь морок прошел. Когда-то ты загадала желание, и оно сбылось только сейчас.

Мира любит тебя, это безусловно, только ты её — больше нет...

 

_Вращается солнышко над водой — мерцающий инь и ян  
Однажды Земля была молодой, моложе, чем ты и я. @_


End file.
